MEDIAS DE SEDA
by EWA GREEN
Summary: A veces las concesiones pueden ser algo muy divertido y excitante.


MEDIAS DE SEDA NEGRAS

Se miró una vez más al espejo, giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a observarse con mirada crítica, perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Anudó la bata alrededor de su cuerpo, la fina seda negra rozando su piel, sintiendo el frío del tejido, aunque eso era un detalle sin importancia. Observó la habitación una vez más, todo en orden, todo preparado, tal y como él lo quería.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Más le valía al moreno estar a la altura de las circunstancias, no por nada se había esmerado tanto.

************************************

Llegaba totalmente exhausto, sólo pensando en darse un buen baño caliente y dormir por días completos, hoy había sido uno de esos días donde era mejor no haberse levantado de la cama, porque tal y como se presentía, todo había sido una auténtica mierda. Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo, odiaba esos días burocráticos; aunque según su jefe, necesarios. Se apareció en el interior de su casa y sin mirar, soltó su capa en uno de los sillones, se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre una pequeña mesita que más que cualquier otra función adornaba la estancia mientras de forma automática desabrochaba los botones de su camisa subiendo al piso superior, conociendo de memoria el camino hacia la bañera iba desvistiéndose, dejando un extraño y sinuoso sendero de ropa, camisa, pantalones, zapatos y calcetines, hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Tan cansado y desesperado por un baño caliente estaba el dueño de la casa que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que lo observaba desde lejos.

Draco salió de la habitación dispuesto a esperar en la sala principal a su "invitado", cuando se dio cuenta de la ropa tirada y siguiendo el rastro llegó hasta el cuarto de baño del primer piso, observando en silencio al moreno relajarse tras lo que seguramente hubiese sido un día "de mierda" como él solía decir. Sonrió, ciertamente aquella no había sido su idea pero ya que el leoncito lo proponía….

Pasaría al plan B.

El moreno recostó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, después de haberse sumergido dentro de la misma, los mechones húmedos pegándose a su cara, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo relajado y desmadejado dentro de aquella quietud. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, un buen baño de agua caliente, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sólo le hacía falta una cosa más para ser feliz completamente, más bien una persona.  
Una piel pálida y una sonrisa inundaron su mente, seguramente en aquellos momentos se encontraría sumergido en otra de sus apasionantes "investigaciones" sobre las pociones. Aún recordaba los dos últimos experimentos, quizás ahora se encontraba profundamente enfrascado en el desarrollo o perfeccionamiento de una de sus creaciones.

Aunque el rubio lo negase categóricamente, él estaba convencido de que sería el nuevo azote de las generaciones venideras en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin, quizás él también pudiese pedir trabajo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando fuese auror, tener la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo en el castillo le gustaba.

**********************************************************************

Sigilosamente entró, midiendo sus pasos, procurando que el agudo oído de su pareja no lo detectase. Arrodillándose a la altura de la cabeza del moreno, se dedicó a contemplarlo por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué estás tramando?- preguntó Harry aún sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? — preguntó Draco.

— Lo sé— dijo. —Además se supone que esta noche no podrías venir a dormir porque estarías trabajando en la universidad en el proyecto ese en el que estás metido y del que no me puedes contar nada porque es de alto secreto y una mente como la mía no podría entender su complejidad— remedó las palabras del rubio algo molesto el moreno.

—Ya—, respondió lacónico el rubio— quintado importancia al hecho y al creciente enfado del moreno.

—Seguro que te lo has inventado y no tenías que pasar la noche trabajando, —afirmó el moreno conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Había pensado que podría darte una sorpresa— contestó meloso—una cena tranquila, velas, música de fondo….

—Conociéndote como te conozco— dijo Harry al tiempo que se volteaba para mirar de frente a su interlocutor— o me vas a pedir algo a lo que en circunstancias normales te diría que no o has hecho algo muy gordo y no sabes cómo decírmelo— evaluó el moreno mirando suspicaz al rubio.

—He preparado tu plato favorito—ronroneó el rubio sobre el cuello del moreno.

—Ya he cenado en la escuela con mis compañeros, Draco, pero gracias de todas formas— respondió aun molesto Harry—, además, estoy cansado, hemos tenido un día de locos, con los entrenamientos, las prácticas, las clases…

— ¡Parece mentira! — Gritó ofendido Draco— ¿Así que simplemente no puedo pensar en pasar una noche romántica con mi novio?

—Draco— lo llamó Harry al tiempo que veía como este comenzaba a salir de la estancia del cuarto de baño.

De pronto se percató de la vestimenta del rubio y a la que no había prestado atención por estar demasiado centrado en su discusión, bata negra de seda, pelo suelto, pecho semidescubierto, y sus piernas… si bien era cierto que la bata llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, Harry pudo adivinar un elemento del vestuario que no encajaba con el resto.

¿Acaso Draco llevaba puesta medias? Se rió ante su propio pensamiento y desechó automáticamente la idea de su cabeza por absurda.

Acomodó sin éxito de nuevo la almohada debajo de su cabeza, estaba enfadado con Harry, había pasado muchas horas planificando aquella noche, le había mandado a Harry una lechuza al medio día diciéndole que esa noche no iría a dormir, pero sólo era mentira porque quería darle una sorpresa, una gran sorpresa, se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que recordaba su vestimenta, definitivamente aquello había sido una soberana tontería. Porque ahora estaba en su cama, enfadado con su novio y vistiendo ropas ridículas.

Sintió un peso en el colchón de la cama, y a continuación, unos brazos enredándose en su cintura.

—Lo siento— dijo arrepentido el Gryffindor por su comportamiento, repartiendo besos por el cuello del rubio para hacerse perdonar.

El rubio permaneció impasible ante las muestras de cariño del moreno.

— ¿No piensas contestar?- preguntó Harry ante la pasividad de su pareja—ya te he dicho que lo siento.

Draco resistió a la tentación de darse la vuelta y corresponder a los besos que atrevidos, viajaban por su oreja. Siguieron unos minutos más en aquella misma postura, Harry haciéndose perdonar repartiendo besos y caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo, Draco con su espalda vuelta sin dignarse a mirarlo a la cara.

—Ya te he pedido perdón— volvió a decir el moreno al cabo de un tiempo perdiendo la paciencia— Drac…

Las palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta que increíblemente, el rubio estaba dormido, ¡su serpiente viciosa, estaba dormida! El enfado volvió a aparecer en él, porque una vez más, Draco hacía lo que le daba la gana y él era el tonto que siempre iba detrás de él. Se permitió observarlo durante unos instantes, tenía un rostro tan calmado, tan tranquilo, parecía un ángel, incapaz de romper un plato, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad, porque Draco era muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero desde luego, no era alguien que se caracterizase por ser una persona angelical. Prestó atención de nuevo a la vestimenta del rubio que antes le había llamado la atención en el cuarto de baño, y venciéndole la curiosidad, deshizo el nudo de la bata de seda del rubio, deslizándola por sus hombros con cuidado de no despertarle, abriéndola en la parte central para poder dejar al descubierto su hermoso y blanco cuerpo.

—Pero qué…— musitó sorprendido por lo que había visto.

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, aquella era la imagen más extraña y a la vez erótica que hubiese visto nunca.

Ante él se encontraba un Draco dormido, con el cabello rubio cayendo por sus ojos, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, su piel pálida, sus hombros suaves, contrastando terriblemente bien con la negrura de la bata, su pecho lampiño, dónde sólo a la altura del ombligo comenzaba un finísimo camino de bello rubio que indicaban una ruta prohibida y fue justamente siguiendo ese camino dorado que se encontró con el objeto más fascinante, aquel que por noches había llenado sus fantasías más perversas. Sobre las piernas blancas y bien formadas se ceñían unas medias de color negro, las cuales terminaban a medio muslo, sujetas a su vez por aquellos ligueros, que tanto le gustaban, los cuales se sujetaban a una especie de cinturón atado encima de aquella minúscula prenda negra de seda que seguramente cumplía las funciones de slip, pero que por su tamaño enseñaba más que ocultaba.

Era demasiado; demasiado tentador, demasiado poco inocente para la vista, era en definitiva, el pecado convertido en ángel. Casi con miedo deslizó sus dedos por el torso pálido, acariciándolo; su cuello, sus mejillas, su pelo, sus labios… no queriendo resistirse más, posó los suyos sobre aquel fruto prohibido, sólo un toque, suave, muy suave, pero lo suficiente para despertar al dragón dormido.

Sonrió dentro del beso que le estaban dando. Sabía que hacerse el dormido cabrearía a Harry en un primer momento, pero luego haría que este claudicara como siempre frente a su cuerpo, era tan predecible… Harry era como un libro abierto y él era un experto lector., de todos modos no quería estar enfadado con el moreno, porque sabía el nivel de exigencia en la Academia de Aurores y estaba completamente seguro que el pobre había tenido un día duro y quería descansar, mientras que él quería imponerle una noche de sexo salvaje. Aunque a juzgar por los besos y las caricias, el chico que vivió parecía haber dejado el cansancio en un lugar muy apartado de su mente.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves…? —le susurró Draco al oído.

— Mentiroso, sabía que no estabas dormido— rió el moreno enterrando el rostro en el hueco del cuello del Slytherin. —Me encanta—jadeó Harry sin apartar la vista del otro cuerpo, acariciando todo lo que tenía a su alcance—pero dónde….

—Shhh. — interrumpió el rubio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, tómalo como una compensación por haber sido tan salvaje la última vez— susurró fingiendo un arrepentimiento que estaba lejos de sentir.

El moreno hizo memoria recordando los últimos encuentros salvajes que habían tenido, que, siendo sinceros, habían sido unos cuantos desde que comenzaran con aquel juego de fantasías.  
Volvió a besar apasionadamente aquellos labios que se le ofrecían al tiempo que terminaba de quitar la bata de aquel cuerpo para tener mejor acceso, pronto la suave seda negra cayó al suelo, junto a la camiseta de algodón y los pantalones del moreno. Estando ahora igualados en prendas.

Harry volvió a recorrer con sus manos aquella piel que se le ofrecía sin reservas, casi con desvergüenza, tocando todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, delineando aquellos muslos cubiertos por las negras medias que lejos de incomodarlo lo excitaban como nunca había hecho otra cosa. Ver el cuerpo amado sometido bajo aquellos tejidos le provocaba ideas que de seguro harían enrojecer al mismísimo señor oscuro. Draco gemía sin contenerse debido a las caricias prodigadas, arqueándose hacia atrás, dejando más de sí mismo expuesto, sabiéndose deseado y aprovechándose de eso. Sintió como Harry tironeaba de la última prenda que le quedaba, estaba claro que las intenciones del moreno pasaban por dejarlo sólo con aquellas medias puestas, sonrió para si mismo por lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser el siempre recatado moreno. Si la gente del mundo mágico supiese lo que pasaba dentro de aquella habitación, más de uno moriría de un infarto.

—No— susurró en el oído del moreno al tiempo que detenía sus manos.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó este con la voz entrecortada a verse detenido en sus intenciones de despojarlo de los slips o lo que fuera que Draco aún llevaba puesto..

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? — susurró de nuevo poniendo una voz infantil que a Harry le encantaba escuchar en sus momentos de intimidad.

Aquello era demasiado para sí mismo, sería vergonzoso, pero a ese paso terminaría sin que Draco lo tocase siquiera, su aspecto, sus frases, sus movimientos, el rubio como siempre, conseguía volverlo loco y hacer con él lo que le daba la absoluta gana. Por más que lo intentase, al final, siempre caía rendido ante las intenciones del ex Slytherin.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que a los gatos les encanta jugar? — ronroneó de nuevo en su oído al tiempo que lamía su cuello como si fuera de caramelo.

Un agudo gemido escapó de la garganta de Harry, más aún cuando sintió como el propio Draco conducía las manos del moreno sus manos hacia su trasero, para depositarlas allí y que este masajeara sus nalgas. El moreno no se hizo de rogar, comenzó a acariciar la zona, entremetiendo de vez en cuando sus manos entre la prenda de seda negra para tocar aquella adorada piel, y de pronto lo notó, estaba claro que esa noche era la de las sorpresas.

— ¿Cómo has…? — quiso preguntar el moreno mirándolo a la cara, sólo para descubrir el resto de la sorpresa.

Si se había excitado con la visión de Draco enfundado en aquellas ropas, por denominarlas de alguna manera, su asombro era máximo, al palpar en su trasero y encontrar una linda y hermosa "colita" de gato, ver en su cabeza y encontrar a juego sus "orejitas", de pelitos blancos al igual que el rabito y rosaditas por dentro.

— ¿Te gusta ahora más lo que ves? — Preguntó casi en un gemido— Por tu cara parece ser que si, desde luego sólo yo podía aunar en una sola noche todas tus fantasías más perversas y descabelladas— anunció sin ninguna falsa modestia—.

El moreno lo miró atónito. Sin comprender cómo era posible que Draco supiese que en sueños y de forma secreta, porque no dejaba de ser cierto que le daba cierta vergüenza comentarlo con su pareja, siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por la lencería y cómo se vería esta en el cuerpo de su novio, pero que también supiese que le excitaba hasta el punto de no retorno los disfraces… le daba cierto miedo hasta el punto que lo conocía el rubio.

—Hablas mucho en sueños— aclaró este al ver la confusión en el rostro de Harry— era fácil sacarte la información—dijo sonriendo el Slytherin— Pero me encanta que seas un león lujurioso— le susurró al oído de nuevo besando el lóbulo de la oreja en el proceso— eso lo hace todo mucho más divertido.

—Y tú una serpiente…— cortó la frase al sentir la mano del rubio escurrirse dentro de sus bóxers y atrapar su masculinidad.

— ¿Viciosa, quizás? — completó la frase el rubio al tiempo que retiraba los bóxers de su amante y saludaba a con un lengüetazo una parte muy despierta de la anatomía del mismo.

El moreno no pensaba, no oía y ni veía, sólo podía sentir, el mayor placer del mundo, su amante, vestido con aquellas medias de seda negras, con sus orejitas y rabito de gato y haciendo aquello en su cuerpo, era el paraíso enjaulado en aquella habitación. Desterró el cansancio que sentía a un lugar muy lejano de su mente; mañana tendría tiempo de dormir y pensaba hacerlo abrazado al cuerpo blanco que ahora ondulaba sobre el suyo, una vez se lo hubiese follado hasta la extenuación. Llegó a un punto en que el placer era demasiado insoportable gracias a la experta boca que se afanaba en su tarea con un entusiasmo muy pronunciado, pero el moreno no deseaba acabar aún, no desde luego en la boca del rubio, su cuerpo buscaba con ansia el acceso a otro sitio. Con ambas manos levantó el rostro pálido, de mejillas sonrosadas y rubio cabello, con aquella monada de orejitas que se movían y todo. No tenía ni idea de cómo Draco lo habría logrado, pero parecía alguna variante de la poción multijugos… a saber teniendo en cuenta los locos experimentos que realizaba en el laboratorio.

No resistiéndose más tiempo atrapó aquellos labios húmedos en un beso devastador y asfixiante, quería devorarlo por completo, sólo para él, tumbándolo en la cama y cayendo encima de este, tironeó de nuevo de la prenda que hacía las veces de ropa interior, esta vez sin notar ninguna reticencia por parte del rubio, al contrario, una leve risa se entre colaba entre los suspiros y gemidos de placer por la impaciencia que demostraba el moreno para desnudarlo. Harry se dedicó a besar en cuerpo y alma la piel amada, casi venerada, el rubio, sabiéndose objeto de adoración en aquellos momentos se dejaba hacer, completamente desmadejado, subyugado a la total voluntad de aquel revoltijo de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Sonriendo, porque, una vez más, había conseguido lo que quería.

Todo su cuerpo fue besado, lamido y mordido, no dejando un resquicio sin explorar. Harry era como un niño curioso desenvolviendo un regalo de Navidad y Draco, el más deseado de los juguetes. Las manos morenas y algo callosas se pasearon repetidamente por sus muslos, recorriendo la suavidad de la tela que los envolvía, sus pezones, fueron mordidos y torturados y su trasero, besado y amasado como si fuera la masa del pan para hornear. Casi ni fue consciente del momento que el moreno comenzó a introducirse en él, presa de la fiebre y el deseo que lo envolvía.

—Ahhhhh— arqueó su cuerpo el rubio al tiempo que aquel sonido escapaba de su boca.

— ¿Te he lastimado? — preguntó solícito el moreno al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la gris.

—No…—, dijo su interlocutor—no te pares…sigue… no me dejes así…— la voz salía ansiosa y entrecortada al sentirse invadido por la masculinidad del moreno.

Obedeciendo aquella voz angelical, el moreno comenzó a danzar el baile más antiguo de la humanidad. Sus cuerpos chocaban y se encontraban para volver a separarse y volver a encontrarse, aquello era el paraíso y desde luego él lo había alcanzado. Harry se dedicaba a besar y lamer con pasión cada trozo de piel a su alcance, labios, cuello, hombros, brazos, mientras con la mano libre ayudaba al rubio a descender en busca del placer, ciertamente tenerlo sentado en su regazo de aquella manera era algo maravilloso, tenía a su alcance todo aquello que quería de su amado al tiempo que sentía como una gran calidez y humedad lo envolvía por completo durante maravillosos segundos, para a continuación, abandonarlo y volver a recibirlo de nuevo.

Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de la vestimenta; aquellas medias de seda negra que contrastaban maravillosamente con su piel, no resistiéndose y rozándola, resiguiendo su contorno hasta acabar el liguero que se cerraba sobre su cintura, abarcando con sus manos todo lo que podías para deleite de su dragón, quien no se molestaba en ocultar los gemidos de placer que escapaban de su boca.

Pero estaba claro que el complemento que más conseguía atraer su atención era aquella maravillosa "colita" y sus "orejitas" a juego, eran tan suaves y estaban tan calentitas… mientras con una mano se dedicaba a masajear la colita, con la otra que tenía libre se dedicaba a acariciar una de las orejitas, siendo la otra atendida por sus labios. Besos, mordiscos y lametones se sucedían por igual, mandando a la espina dorsal del rubio, verdaderos espasmos de placer que llevaban de una manera vertiginosa a Draco hasta la cúspide del orgasmo.

Harry estaba disfrutando al máximo del espectáculo que su amante la estaba brindando, aquella postura donde podían verse cara a cara y disfrutar del otro con comodidad, su vestimenta, las mejillas sonrosadas, su cuerpo transpirando a causa del esfuerzo, sus ojos blancos del placer, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y las embestidas que él mismo se proporcionaba contra su regazo a fin de que el moreno pudiese encontrar el fin de su cuerpo, algo que Harry no quería que pasase jamás…

—Y..ya…pdo…más— jadeó el rubio al tiempo que hacía chocar su frente con la del moreno y envolvía con sus brazos el cuello caliente del Gryffindor.

—Yo, tampoco— jadeó Harry al tiempo que aceleraba el ritmo de sus acometidas, ayudado por Draco en aquella salvaje danza.

—Te… quiero— jadeó el rubio al tiempo que colapsaba sobre sí mismo en un orgasmo profundo, húmedo y caliente.

-Te quiero— respondió Harry al segundo siguiente colapsando igualmente en un orgasmo de las mismas proporciones que el del rubio.

Se encontraban jadeantes y sudorosos tumbados en la cama, sin ningún ánimo de moverse, desmadejados, con el sudor enfriándose en sus cuerpos y la respiración recuperando su ritmo normal, sintiendo el latido del corazón en las sienes.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Harry al tiempo que daba lánguidos besos sobre el hombro del otro, acariciando cuanta piel tenía a su alcance.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — ronroneó en su oído el rubio demasiado a gusto para siquiera considerar moverse un centímetro.

—Me ha encantado— dijo lamiendo una de los rosados pezones del rubio y acariciando la cola que asomaba traviesa— y estoy deseando volver a repetir— insinuó sugerente— en cuanto recupere algunas fuerzas. No creas que la noche ha acabado, Malfoy— sonrió.

—Tenía razón entonces la predicción astral, aunque yo no me fíe mucho de esos métodos— dijo el rubio.

— ¿Qué predicción astral? —Repitió el moreno mirando curioso a su serpiente viciosa, él no estaba para pensar en aburridas predicciones astrales y no creía que el rubio estuviese pensando en ellas en ese momento.

—Oh, verás —dijo Draco al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos del moreno moviendo su cola gatuna con mayor libertad para deleite del moreno —Resulta que esta noche al estar la luna en cuarto menguante, junto con la conjunción de Venus con Neptuno, es la noche ideal para que las parejas estimulen su libido y asegurarse de ese modo una vida sexual satisfactoria, se trata de un ritual muy antiguo para potenciar la atracción sexual con tu pareja— explicó el rubio.

—Ya veo— respondió el moreno— así que a ti lo que te interesa es nuestra vida sexual en exclusiva —bromeó Harry haciéndose el enfadado.

—Pues claro, —respondió resuelto Draco—,¿Acaso debería importarme otra cosa…?- bromeó este.

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no, de todos modos ya conocemos la clase de serpiente viciosa que eres— ronroneó esta vez el moreno recuperando el ánimo para un segundo asalto— lo importante es que follemos con regularidad y de las formas más pervertidas posibles. Mejor eso que querernos locamente— acompañó sus palabras de un jugoso beso en los labios del Slytherin.

—Puede que yo sea una serpiente viciosa como tú dices— onduló su cuerpo contra el del moreno para hacerle notar su creciente excitación de nuevo— pero al fin y al cabo tu eres un león lujurioso que está deseando que su serpiente le proponga algo para tirarse encima de ella a la menor oportunidad— además, ¿querernos locamente?- repitió las palabras del moreno— Vamos Potter, uso ropa de mujer y consigo colocarme orejas y cola de gato y créeme cuando te digo que no es fácil, — apuntó— dejo que hagas conmigo lo que quieras y, ¿todavía te parece que no te quiero?-—preguntó al final.

—Tienes razón—dijo al tiempo que hacía rodar a Draco hasta quedar encima de él— pero me gusta que me lo digas también de vez en cuando—le susurró al oído.

—Te lo he dicho— acercó su lengua al canal auditivo del moreno, pasándola por todo él para luego susurrarle— cuando estabas dentro de mí, corriéndote, mientras me tenías a tu merced, vestido como a ti te gusta, haciendo lo que tú querías ¿Acaso no te parece romántico? — gimió restregando su despierta virilidad por la del moreno.

¿Cómo no iba a hacer lo que él quería siempre? — se preguntó a si mismo Harry— cuando quería, Draco podría ser la cosa más endiablada del mundo, pero del mismo modo, podía ser dulce y romántico, siempre a su manera, claro está, pero el rubio no era dado a palabras cariñosas y sí a las demostraciones. Paseó sus manos por los flancos de piel crema, dejando el rastro de sus uñas arañando suavemente la pálida superficie, buscando de nuevo la colita blanca y juguetona que asomaba por la espalda del rubio. Le gustaba mucho, demasiado y su entrepierna así se lo hizo saber.

— ¿Cuánto durarán?- preguntó refiriéndose a los nuevos apéndices del rubio.

—El tiempo que yo quiera— sonrió— he conseguido perfeccionar la poción para que no se desvanezca con el tiempo, sino con un hechizo.

El moreno sonrió más que complacido ante la perspectiva de un fin de semana completo con un Draco más gato que nunca, revolcado entre sábanas y almohadas, juguetón y travieso, dispuesto a complacerle en sus más oscuras fantasías.

— ¿Te apetece de nuevo cumplir alguna de mis perversas fantasías?— insinuó el ex Gryffindor en su oído mientras acariciaba de nuevo su trasero.

—Cuando tú quieras— gimió el rubio.


End file.
